Juguete de mi juego
by RocioFri
Summary: Mas que una noche de hambre carnal, fue la manera que se demostraron su amor y al final, los dos terminaron siendo juguetes de su propio juego. SasuIno One-shot. Leve ShikaIno, leve SaiIno. Muy leve, casi nada .


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

**Advertencias: **No estoy segura pero creo que contiene lime. Si puedo con esto, estaré lista para hacer un lemón xD

* * *

**OoOoO**** Juguete de mi juego OoOoO**

_**Capítulo**_

_**único  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

La miraba oculto desde las sombras de la noche, siendo victima de sus sentimientos; no podía negarlo. Por muy orgulloso que fuera, esa chica lograba enloquecerlo súbitamente. Cuanto la deseaba en un instinto carnal, quería apoderarse de sus anchas caderas y de su pecho redondo…

¡Oh Kami! Re lambió sus labios sin apartarle la vista. Dado que él era el Uchiha más engreído y superior, era cierto que también era un pervertido. Esa chica deshacía todas sus neuronas haciendo explotar sus hormonas.

Mordió su labio inferior con lujuria. Tenía que tenerla pronto o de lo contrario terminaría siendo un perro manso. Él no era de esa manera, ninguna chica se burlaba de él como lo había hecho ella, todas sin acepción alguna caían a sus pies, menos esa rubia.

Sasuke Uchiha, la persona más codiciada entre hombres y mujeres. Siempre era igual, todas las noches se iba de cacería y cuando encontraba a su presa empezaba a torturarla con sonrisas y miradas sensuales acompañadas de unas tontas caricias para hacer lloriquear a su victima. Así era él, siempre se divertía una sola vez y luego votaba a sus victimas sin ninguna consideración o señal de remordimiento. Afortunadas se consideraban las mujeres que lograban salir con él por poco más de 3 noches.

Pero siempre era por saciar su soledad, no por amor.

Y ahora la jugada le salía torcida. Tal parece que él mismo era el que se ahogaba en una emboscada, terminando siendo juguete de su propio juego. Ino Yamanaka aparte de bella, era inteligente y no se dejaba embaucar tan fácilmente. Los dos poseían su brillante orgullo y ninguno perdería en esa batalla.

El morocho, saltó desde el árbol en el que se encontraba al balcón que daba a la habitación de la mujer. Quería esa chica solo para él, era posesivo y estaba seguro que lo que experimentaba era algo nuevo. Por alguna razón, no permitía que otra persona tocara… es más, tan solo que se atrevieran a mirar a su juguete, pronto les pateaba el trasero. Ino tenía dueño, él y solo él. Ella lo sabía.

Abrió la ventana del balcón para entrar. No le importaba si la despertaba, pero ya no podía seguir mirándola desde la distancia. No por nada tuvo que espantar a los chicos que se le acercaban, era cierto que sentía celos cuando la miraba dándole besos a un muchacho moreno con pelo amarrado en una coleta -muy similar al de una piña-, ese Shikamaru debió de penarlo dos veces antes de besar apasionadamente a su Ino.

— ¡Hmp! —sonrió de lado al recordar lo sencillo que fue derrotarlo —. Patético.

No podía permitir que alguien se robara los besos que a él le correspondía. Sus labios eran lo que más le atraía, no obstante nunca los había probado y baya que se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Recordaba a otro tipo con sonrisa fingida, ni como olvidar que por pasado le toco el trasero a Ino enfrente de él. Eso si que lo hizo enfurecer; por su parte la platinada solo le dio una bien merecida cachetada, lo que lo dejo mas aliviado pero no del todo, así que tuvo que darle una lección al muy original estilo Uchiha, para que el estúpido de Sai aprendiera a no tocar la mercancía que solo le pertenecía a él. Nadie le era rival suficiente como para quitársela.

Entro a la habitación haciendo el mayor escándalo de todos. Ino abrió los ojos de par en par con una velocidad a tiempo record acompañada de un grito ensordecedor, a causa del tremendo susto que se llevo. Tapada con sus cobijas dirigió la vista hacia el frente, buscando nerviosamente el ruido que la despertó. No encontró nada, más que la ventana abierta dejando infiltrase al aire que movía suculentamente a la cortina lila.

Suspiro algo agotada, pensando que se trataba de un mal sueño. Se incorporo en el suelo con sus pies descalzos caminado al ventanal a fin de cerrarla, pero su camino se interrumpió…

—Hmp. Hola, Ino —susurro de una manera lenta y sensual en el oído de la joven, la cual espantada gritaría de nuevo, pero Sasuke se anticipo tomándola de la cintura por detrás juntándola a su cuerpo y tapándole la boca con una de sus manos varoniles — ¡Shhh! No hagas ruido o los demás se despertaran — le volvió a susurrar, aspirando el perfume de su cabello. Estaba obstinado, en su distracción la mujer logro apartarse bruscamente.

—Estúpido Uchiha. Debí pensar que eras tú —frunció el seño — ¿estas loco o qué? Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo, no me gusta que juegues con las personas, tú hiciste sufrir a mi amiga Sakura y por eso te detesto.

— ¡Hmp! —le dolía saber que lo aborrecía, pero no le demostraba- segura que no quieres nada conmigo… porque yo contigo sí- dijo con picardía y camino hacia ella, lo cual la hacia retroceder.

— ¿Q-qué haces? —daba pasos en dirección contraria según lo veía acercarse, con su típica sonrisa de cinismo incorporada — ¡Aléjate! Ya te dije no me interesa ser de las babosas niñas que caen en tus manos. Nadie juega conmigo, que te quede claro.

Y el camino se cabo. La pared se interpuso en su camino, llegando Sasuke a acorralarla, aprisionando sus brazos para evitar su escape. Acercando su cuerpo a de ella, era lo único que lo hacia sentir de una manera extrañamente tranquilo. Le gustaba.

—Estaría loco si me alejara —hablo con firmeza mirándola fríamente a los ojos. Ella se asusto —Ino, tú eres muy diferente a las demás, no estas persiguiéndome como todas las otras chicas que me ven y quiero saber por qué.

— ¿Q-qué? Sasuke no seas payaso y su-suéltame —forcejeo.

—Te dije que no lo haré —se acerco más, de una manera peligrosa amenazando sus labios, pero antes de besarla quería provocarla. Necesitaba estar seguro si ella no sentía nada por él. Con la puntita de su nariz se acerco a su cuello tan blanco. Ella reacciono al tacto, pues su nariz estaba algo fría, pero la que la hizo explotar mentalmente fue la agitada respiración en su cuello y la cercanía de su cuerpo. No podía negarse a si misma, ella también le deseaba con locura, pero debía de guardar su compostura que muy pronto se le iría al desagüe si Sasuke continuaba, cosa que paso.

El azabache no conforme saco su lengua, lambiendo y probando todo su pescuezo, recorriéndola en un camino húmedo que se dirigía a su escote que dejaba mucho que ver. Soltó un gemido involuntario, Sasuke le provocaba sentir un enjambre de mariposas en el estomaga y su hambre despertaba más. Trataba de sepáralo a como del lugar, pero no podía por una de dos: o él era muy fuerte y poderoso que con solo un apretón de muñecas lograba inmovilizarla. Y la otra opción, era que la aspiración de tenerlo para sí, le agotaba sus fuerzas volviéndola débil.

Él solo sonrió con cinismo. Sus planes daban frutos, él le hacia estremecerse no cabía duda.

—Ino, quiero saber por qué me rechazaste y… por qué me vuelves loco de esta manera, por qué siento esto contigo, la necesidad de tenerte estaba acabando conmigo. Yamanaka tienes que ser mía te guste o no— su voz era dura y determinante.

Sin esperar más, la tomo con brusquedad del rostro y la beso con desenfreno. Ella aun tenía dignidad y no quería que le desapareciera así que trato de libarse de él, pero era imposible. Lo mordió en un acto salvaje, causando que la sangre le brotara pero aun no consiguiendo que se separara. La amaba como para dejarla ir por algo así.

La beso como si el mundo se acabara, y cuando Ino comenzaba a cooperar, bajo sus manos a su estrecha cintura juntándola aun más a él. Ella se dio por vencida y se entrego a los paleares que le provocaba. Su piel se erizo, pero profundizo el beso entrelazando sus manos por el cuello de él, jugando con las hebras negruscas del azabache.

Él sin pedir permiso se adentro a explorar la boca de ella, lo que origino una campal de lenguas. Los dos perdieron todo uso de razón, y por toda la noche descubrieron juntos cosas nuevas, pasando por sexo desenfrenado con caricias y uno que otro gemido que se les escapaba. Sasuke haciendo que Ino gritara su nombre con tanta delicia excitante y a alto volumen.

Sin embargo, mas que una noche de hambre carnal, fue la manera que se demostraron su amor y al final, los dos terminaron siendo juguetes de su propio juego.

**::::: FIN :::::**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Bueno pos aquí traigo otro SasuIno Sinceramente no me gusto como quedo jeje, lo hice como en media hora y la trama esta horrible :/ pero aun así era una idea que ya tenia en mente, solo que no sabía como redactarla. Es lo que me pasa a mí, que siempre veo las imágenes en mi cabeza pero a ala hora de estar sentada con Word abierto y listo para ser escribido, las ideas se me van.

Otra cosa por lo que quise actualizarlo hoy, es que si no lo hago nunca lo haría. No tengo mucho tiempo y he descuidado mis únicos dos Long-fics que tengo :( Prometo que en este fin de semana tratare de actualizar el del Camino de lo Prohibido.

_¿Soy buena? ¿Soy mala? ¿Crees que soy un churrazo? No hay problema, todo se arregla con un review._

**^ Gracias por leerme ^**


End file.
